The New Guy
(Episode begins with everyone sitted in the stairs of the house , then Benson begins to talk) Benson: 'Okay so you may wonder why everyone is here? not? '''Rigby: '''Well I dont know. '''Mordecai: '''We are here to meet the new guy , I just know that. '''Rigby: '''Woah! woman please! woman please!!! '''Benson: '''Here he is! '''Rigby: '''Aw man... No woman. '''Benson: '''Everybody welcome Edward! '''Edward: '''Hallo people! ('Everyone stands up to meet Edward)' Mordeca'i: 'Hi Edward! Nice to meet you! '''Rigby:'Woah! He is an toten! (Rigby looks that Edward is very tall) 'Mordecai: '(Punches Rigby) Be more nice dude! 'Pops : 'Hello Edward! Nice to meet you good man! 'Edward: '''Nice to meet... (falls into the ground and starts rolling) '''Mordecai : '''Oh my god dude! Are you alright?! '''Edward: '(Stops rolling) Ja! Ja... Ja , Ja , Ja! I can't believe that you guys really think vhat it was real! Rigby: Wait? Did you just pranked us? ''Edward: 'Oh yes! Benson: I hope he is not the same as Mordecai and Rigby. '''Mordecai & Rigby: '''Hey! '''Benson:' Sorry but that is the truth. Now everybody go back to work and Edward.. ummm With who I shall put you? hmm.. You will go with Mordecai and Rigby to work in the garden! Rigby: 'No way man! '''Benson: '''No nothing Rigby! NOW GO! '''Mordecai: '''Benson chill! Alright come with us Edward. (''The scene goes to Mordecai , Rigby , and Edward with some bush scissors) 'Edward: '''Vhy ze heck are ve doing this? '''Rigby: '''Well we always fake that we are working , Benson passes by and then we go to have fun! Edward: And that is vhat you do everyday? '''Mordecai: '''Basically. Sometimes Benson catches us slacking and he goes nuts! '''Edward: '''I think I have an plan to have fun! '''Rigby: '''We already told you the routine! '''Edward: '''Forget ze routine! Lets go have some fun! But first of all ve need an distraction! '''Rigby: '''Like? '''Mordecai: '''We could use those manequins that are in the Skips garage. '''Edward: '''Great! Now... Vho has an marker? Mordecai: I do! (''gives marker to Edward) Rigby: Okay let's do it! (The scene goes to Edward drawing the faces of Mordecai , Rigby and him) 'Edward: '''Wunderbar! (''The manequins look completly horrible) '''Mordecai: '''Are you sure that will distract Benson? ('Edward looks the manequins again'') '''Edward: '''Vhile he doesnt see ze faces , It vould be alright! '''Rigby: '''Alright! Let's go have some fun! Mordecai: But quickly! Benson is coming! ('They hide in an bush and then Benson goes an sees the manequins')'' 'Benson: '''Wow! They are working!... I can't believe it! (''Benson leaves an then the manequin of Edward falls to the ground) Mordecai: 'I can't believe it! It worked! Edward: Now lets go to have fun! '''Rigby: '''Can we go first to the Coffee Shop? I'm very hungry! Mordecai: Alright! But you pay this time! Rigby: What?! I did it last time! '''Mordecai: '''No you didn't! You stole the money from some random guy in the street! (''An flashback goes to an guy walking in the street) 'Rigby: '''Hello! Can you give so... '''Guy: '''Don't talk to me! '''Rigby: '(Gets angry and stomps the feet of the guy , then it falls money from his pocket)Uhh? Yes! Free money! (Rigby grabs the money and leaves) (flashback ends) Mordecai: Remember? 'Rigby: '''But I paid it! '''Edward: '''Oh mein Gott! vhatever! just decide! Vho decides vhat Rigby pays? (''Mordecai and Edward raise the hand) 'Rigby: '''I hate you so much... Edward: So vhere is vhat coffee shop? '''Mordecai: '''It is almost near of here. Lets go! (''The 3 go to the Coffee Shop) Edward: Okay so now vha... (Edward sees Margaret) Vho is she? Mordecai: Uhh.. She is Margaret. And Stop looking her like that! Rigby: Someone is jellyous! Edward: Jelly.. vhat? the word you are searching is jealous. '''Mordecai: '''He has an thirth grade education. '''Edward: '''Oh! That's vhy. Under Construction... Category:Fanons